Wireless devices have been developed that may operate, for example, in the O-band (<6 GigaHertz (GHz)) and/or the D-band (>28 GHz). Devices that operate in both bands may be referred to as dual-band devices, and the use of dual-band devices is increasing. Wireless stations may communicate with each other in peer-to-peer fashion. Such peer-to-peer operation may result in mesh operations. A mesh network device may be referred to as a mesh station.